


Hey La, Hey La, My Boyfriend's... Jack?

by Ultra



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Jack being Jack, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Elizabeth Swann must choose which man she wishes to marry; Norrington or Turner? Perhaps she'd prefer a third option?





	Hey La, Hey La, My Boyfriend's... Jack?

“But why father?” Elizabeth implored, “Why such urgency for me to marry?”

“Come along, dearest. You have kept the gentlemen waiting long enough,” Commander Swann insisted, “Now who shall it be; Commodore Norrington or Mr Turner?”

“I don’t think... That is I...” she struggled, looking from one to the other. “Oh, neither!” she declared.

No sooner was the word spoken than a man in pirate garb swung into view on a perfectly placed rope, and was gone again in a trice, Elizabeth clinging on.

“You’re late!” she admonished playfully.

“I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, luv.” He smirked. “Everything else is immaterial.”


End file.
